Payback is a Bitch
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: "you used me, Payback is a Bitch" they want to fuck them over at everything they do, but what happens when the person you trusted turn on you. Randy/Eve, Aj/Dolph, Eve/AJ
1. Chapter 1

Part one

Dolph Ziggler pressed his world heavyweight championship against his chest. Holding a microphone in his right hand. His girlfriend AJ was standing next to him, in the middle of the ring. He brought the microphone close to his lip "People have tried but no one will be able to take my championship because I am simply better then you, I steal the show. What make you think you can beat me "

Dolph Ziggler looked straight into the eyes of the number 1 contender for his Championship. Those blue eyes belong to no other then the WWE Apex Predictor Randy Orton, "I am better then you, and you see the difference between me and the other superstars is... I am way to smart then they are" Randy tilted his head as he lean his back against the ropes "you see Dolph 2 against 1 is not a fair fight, the only reason you are still the World heavyweight champion is not because of your talent" Randy give him a smirk "the only reason you still have that Championship around your shoulders is because" he lean down as he looked over to AJ "of your little Crazy Bitch!"

AJ mouth open wide as screamed "am not Crazy!" she shocked her head as she pulled her hair, Dolph cover her ears "no baby you're not" he pulled AJ to his chest as he cover her head, Aj hide her face in Dolph chest "Don't you ever call her like that, she not Crazy, she is just a passionate person" Dolph screamed at Randy.

Randy started laughing "to get to you first I have to get read of her" Randy pointed at AJ, as she pulled always and started Scream stuff "shut up AJ, you see am going to get you out of my way, and I have the perfect way to do it." "ooo yeah and how is that" AJ replied. "You should try turning around AJ and find out for yourself" AJ mover her head to side to side as she pulled on her hair, Turning around she meet face to face with the Former WWE 3 times Divas Champion Eve Torres. Aj shock her head "you can't be here!"

Eve Torres tackled Aj to the ground as she started punching her in the face. Randy grabbed Dolph as he tossed Dolph over the top rope, as he looked over at Eve who was pulling AJ up to her feet by her hair. Eve Torres smiled as she slapped AJ making her roll of the ring to the ground. Dolph pulled AJ to him as he removed her hair out of her face "babe is you okay?"

"Dolph hear me out, did you like me little surprise for you guys, isn't she great" Randy said as he look over to Eve who was standing in front of him, leaning herself on the rope as she waved at Dolph and AJ. "you see me and Eve are Great, _Great _friends, if you get what I mean" Randy wink as he pulled Eve Hair and pulled her to him, she looked up at him as she bit down on her lip. Randy Lips cover Eve as she welcome the taste of his lips on hers, Randy slide his tongue inside of Eve as both of their tongue wrestled with each other.

"Dolph see you at Payback Bitch"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dolph was sited on one of the benches from his locker room as he ran his hand through his blond hair, as the images of what had happen earlier on Raw run through his head. His world heavyweight championship was on more jeopardy than ever, Randy had planned his moves to perfection he even brought Eve Torres back to get AJ out of his way. Now Dolph didn't have AJ to save him on the matches because she will be busy with Eve. He knew Eve was engage to Randy but he never thought that Eve will come back. Since Eve left no one knew about her people said he was even pregnant by now. He looked up to find his girlfriend AJ walking back and forward across the room that was driving his crazy "AJ stop!"

She leaned down in front of him and she massage his tight "what are we going to do Dolph?" AJ asked. Dolph pushed her hands away from him and she shocked his head "no, don't bring me in this, that your problem what are you going to do" he stud up "don't you think I have too much to worry about… Eve Torres is your problem AJ you get her out of our way" he grab AJ chin as he made her face him "I don't want her messing up my plans, you have to get her out of WWE forever, or you're going to cost me my championship, if I lose at Payback it will be your fault, and your fault only"

"I promise Eve is not going to get in your way babe" AJ moved her hair putting it behind her ear. She didn't like it when Dolph get mad at her, AJ will do anything for him, she looked up at dolph as she felt his hand around her waist, Dolph leaned down and whispered in her ear "if I lose, I promise you will never see me ever again, don't make me lose AJ" Dolph garb her gym back and with that he was gone out of the room and she knew in that moment what she had to do.

XXX

"I told you, you coming back was going to surprise them and throw them off there A- game" Randy smiled as he put his arms around Eve waist. "you know am only here because of you, Randy I don't really want to pause to our weeding so you can became a champion again" Eve replied "Eve you know I need this and being my fiancé you need to stand behind me" Randy said as he kissed her forehead "and you know I will, I will always back you up no matter what" eve replied as she looked up at her Fiancé.

Randy and her were engage for a year now and she left WWE because she was supposed to get married with this man. But one day he asked her to back him up to win the world heavyweight champion, eve wasn't really happy with his decision to bring her back to WWE but she said yes cuz she missed the fans and more then that she wanted to make Randy happy and she was going to do anything in her power to make the man she loved happy. She looked into those blue eyes she loved so much "don't worry Randy am going to help you"

"that my baby, I knew you're the only person I can count on right now" Randy moved one of his hands and brought it up to Eve face as he passed one of his fingers cover her cheek. "don't worry when I become champion again we are going to go home and have that big weeding that you wanted and finally became a true family" Randy kissed eve lips softly " your Promise Randy?" Eve replied as she pulled on the edge of Randy shirt.

She wasn't sure on believing Randy anymore; she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy had done some pretty fuck up stuff in the pass but he will never do anything to hurt her. Because Randy loved her at least that what she thought and always plan on believing no matter what, he was the love of her life and the only person that made her happy and the only thing she wanted was to end all of this and be back on her home back in St. Louise where he was the man she always dream of.

"I promise Eve, I promise."

TBC?

So what do you guys think of this story next chapter there will be some changes I hope you guys don't hate me after you guys read Chapter 3. I been thinking of this story so much and I have a few chapter in my notebook I still need to change something before I upload them. Check out my other story's I promised that by next week all of them are going to be up dated just give me time to think of what to write… and review this and tell me if you guys like it and if I should keep on going with this


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

AJ Lee hit the edge of the ring with the palm of her hand as she, cheered her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler, pressing the world heavyweight title against her chest. Both men were laying on the mat from a superplex from the 3-rope courtesy of the Viper Randy Orton.

Both men been going at it for almost 45 minutes but that what Payback was about, bring punishment to your opponent. This match was about the World Heavyweight Championship.

Randy Orton had blood running down his forehead, from the steal hair Dolph hit him with at the begging of the match, Randy Orton slowly dragged himself to the edge of the ring as his left hand hang over to the outside, as his fiancé Eve Torres passed her right hand over his forehead trying to clean the blood out of his face, having her other hand resting on his shoulders. Tiers were coming down on Eve face, as she watched the man she loved laying there with blood on his face, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Randy brought his hand under the first rope as he ran his fingers over eye face, then wiping her tiers away. "Am okay babe" Randy said with a calm tone but you could hear the pain as every word he said brought pain to his ribs.

Dolph slowly stood up as she shocked his head, running to the ropes to give him in impulse then doing a baseball side, hitting Randy right in his back making him fall over the ring, not only did he hit Randy but he always made Randy push Eve, making her back up to the security bars, then falling face down on the floor. Randy slowly dragged himself over to where Eve was laying motionless, He pushed Eve hair out of the way, he slowly pulled her by the waist as he pulled her to him "Eve talk to me" He said as you could hear the fear in his eyes, Eve slowly nodded her head. Randy lean in and kissed her forehead. But as he was about to say something he got pulled up and thrown in the ring by Dolph.

The World heavyweight champion covered Randy for a pin. 1,2, then Randy kick out, Dolph stood up as he walk over to where AJ was standing, looking down at her he blow her a kiss right before he was getting into position for his signature finisher to win the match.

Aj jumped up and down in excitement, as he turnaround he was hit by an RKO.

Randy slowly turn him around to cover him, AJ got up on the apparent ring to distract the referee but then she got pulled down by her legs courtesy of Eve, making her hit her face on the edge of the matt, then falling on the floor.

_1, 2, 3_

"The winner of this match and NEW World heavyweight Champion The Viper Randy Orton" the ring announcers Lillian Garcia announced.

Eve pulled the championship out of AJ hand and she claimed up the ring running to hug her fiancé, handing him the title.

Randy was kneeling down as the World Heavyweight title was resting in his hands, he looked down at it. All the sacrifices he did, all those lonely night on the road without Eve was now worth it. The day he made his fiancé Eve Torres cry because he told her they hand to pause the Weeding plans, was now worth it. He was now the champion he was on the top f the food chain again in the place he belong.

He stood up as he put the title over his shoulders, looking straight into those Green eyes of the only person he loved and the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wrapped his arms around Eve pulling her close to him, pressing his lips lightly on hers.

"Let go home Eve."

* * *

A/N: Am so sorry for making you guys wait so much but I just been super busy with my dad leaving to war and my mom being all sad all the time, she really miss my dad so I been trying to spend as much time as I can trying to cheer her up, because if I leave her alone he start crying, and you don't want that, and I also just broke up with my long time boy friend so am a little sad also. And really sorry if the sucked! I know but I can't do matches, I wrote this a couple time until I give up and this is what it came out. But the next chapter... OMG stay tone because it very important if you guys don't read it, you guys will not understand the whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Lillian Garcia was standing in the middle of the ring as he brought the microphone up to her lips. "Please welcome the New World Heavyweight Champion, The viper Randy Orton"

Randy theme played as he stood on top of the ramp, holding his tile up high so everyone could see it, then throwing it over his left shoulders, he turn his head to his right where his fiancé the WWE diva was clapping for him, with the biggies smile on her face he hadn't seen in weeks, he extended his hand for her. Eve grab his hand as they made there was down the ramp into the ring. Randy got up first in the ring. Then turned back to seat down on the second rope bring it down, so Eve could get inside. Eve Torres got inside, then made her way to Lillian and asked for the microphone, then walking back where Randy was standing handing it to him.

Randy cleared his throat "This past week, I have been working hard to have the title back around my shoulders where it belongs. From the place it should have not left from to beginning." The crowd cheered for him. "All those night away from my beautiful Fiancé are now paid off" He turn to face Eve face to face "and I want to take a moment to apologies to one person" He toke a hold of Eve hand. "Eve am sorry, am sorry that I had to pull you back here, am sorry that I put pause on our weeding just to become the world heavyweight champion again. But I promise I will make it up to you." Eve moved her hair out of her face. "You know I would of never had this title if it wasn't for you babe, I love you" He said softy.

"Awe isn't this just sweet." Dolph said as he made his way down the ramp having AJ by his side. Eve turn around to see them as she took a deep breath. "I think it more like pathetic, if you ask me" Dolph said as he got inside the ring "Yeah but here the thing, no one is asking you" Randy replied.

"Back with what I was saying before I was so ruddily interrupted by Randy over here, I want my title back Randy, and I want it now." Doph replied.

Randy pulled Eve back to make her stand behind him, "No don't worry, When I said Now, I didn't mean like Now, Now" Doplh said as he laughed.

"I want it at Money in the Bank!"

Randy nodded "Okay then you're on, let do it"

"But there one condition, it one of one, No Eve Torres"

Randy smirk as he throe his head back to let Eve whisper something in his ear, then look back at Dolph. "Okay but no AJ"

"You don't have to worry about her, she no one, anymore"

AJ pushed her hair back out of her face as she looked straight at Dolph then pulling the microphone out of Randy hand, "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"What do you expect AJ you cost me the title, do you really think I was going to let you cost me another match just like you did last night"

"But am your girlfriend and we talk about what happen, I apologize already" AJ replied

"Yeah guess what, your apology was not good enough" Dolph turn to face Randy again but AJ turn him so he could she her. "Am sorry Dolph but it was not my fault, I tried to stop him I told you already."

"AJ you didn't do your job, the only job you had was to make sure you keep Eve away I told you to get her out of the WWE, and guess what" Dolph toke a deep breath looking up, biting down on his lip, then looking back at AJ. "You failed at that!" He finished

Tiers were coming down AJ face, as she looked back at Randy and Eve who were just laughing at them, then she look back at the man she loved who had his back to her. Just like at the being when the first time they broke her hear, but this time it was going to be different, She pulled her hair out of her face, then jumped giving him a drop kick on his back, sending him over the top rope.

Randy step back laughing, Eve toke a step forward as She look at AJ, and pulled AJ hair out of her face, as she give her a warm smile.

"No,No, No" Randy said as he pulled Eve hand back and pulled him to her.

Eve look at Randy then back at AJ and then back at Randy, then she slap Randy hard sending him off the ring, Randy hold on to his check as the shocked was well express on his face.

The crowned when crazy.

Eve look down at Randy who was laying on the ground looking back at her. She toke a deep breath as she toke a hold of AJ hand.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is very different and it will surprise you guys, I promised, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming, and I also want you guys to tell me in your review that other story do you guys want me to update first.

* * *

Part Five

"Cam I" Eve Torres toke a hold of the microphone that Aj Lee was holding in her hand, giving her a warm smile. Her smile was return by a playful look from AJ. Eve Torres stood right in front of Randy, as Randy Orton the current World heavyweight champion stood there looking at her from the outside of the ring.

"Randy I loved you with all my hear, you were the reason I left WWE" Eve looked up as she toke a deep breath, then locking his eyes back on the blue eyes of the man she was the student exceeded the master married.

"You lied you me, you used me Randal!" tiers were slowly running down Eve Torres drown cheeks.

"I give you everything, I wanted to form a family with you… but no you wanted something else" Eve continued "You wanted the World Heavyweight champion more than me" Eve Torres finished

Randy shocked his head "No baby just come down here. Stay away from her" Randy clamed to the ring standing on the outside of the apron "babe look at me… it me Randy your fiancé, Everything is okay where going home I promised, were going home… just please come with me" The WWE Apex Predictor replied.

Eve toke a step forward standing face to face with Randy, only the ropes where between then

"No, you used me! You lied to me, You promised me we were going to form a family; you made me believe in you" Eve Torres moved her brown curls out of her face, as she remember perfectly the day Randy made her cry by pausing her weeding.

"You see Randal Keith Orton, I did one better then you" Eve looked at him, as Randy socked his head "yeah I did you were going to get rid of me just like Dolph did to AJ, so I got rid of you FIRST!"

AJ lean closer as she rubbed Eve shoulders giving her a support.

"Don't touch her" Randy pushed AJ hand away from Eve. "Don't get close to her"

AJ tilted her head from side to side as her eyes never left Randy, pressing her lips together, rolling her finger on her hair.

"Hi Keith they always say 'the student exceeded the master' Randy I had the best teacher in you, and lied you always loved to say 'Listen but don't believe, Kiss before you kissed, Kill before your killed, and Leave before your left"

Randy held this face straight up as he taped his index finger on the side of his head "Smart" he whispered.

"I am, I knew that one you had that championship it was just matter of weeks for me to make a mistake and you will get rid of me, just like Dolph got rid of AJ, so last night you see it was planned"

Dolph looked at them "What?"

Eve smiled at Dolph "Yeah you loosed the WWE champion because of me and AJ, you see I bummed into AJ the same night I returned to Raw, and me and AJ talk, and talk and so on and so on, and we notice…. BOTH of you guys used us to get that title around your guys waist, and we're not going to stand for that, neither of you guys will have that title, and Me and AJ we will make sure that, that happens sooner than later" Eve replied with a smirk on her face.

"Eve babie, look at me" Randy garb Eve hands "Remember when I said I wanted to grow old with you, I still believe it" Randy ran his thumb over Eve cheek. "Eve I don't love you because you beautiful, you beautiful because I love you, you mean the world to me"

AJ rolled her eyes as she pulled the Microphone out of Eve hand "Stop, Stop please for the love of god… Randy can you just get over the fact the Eve dumped you on nation television, stop humiliating yourself"

"Princess please don't listen to her, Remember when I asked you to Marry me, and I told you there was only one thing I will change about your… and that was your last name" Randy looked at Eve with sadness in his eyes "Eve I still believe that Princess" Randy looked at the ground then back at her "Princess AJ is crazy"

The crowd cheered like never before 'AJ is Crazy, AJ is Crazy'

"Stop, Stop, AJ is not Crazy" Eve turn around to face AJ as her left hand was placed on the side of her face "AJ is just a passionate Lover"

Eve Torres leaned closer, letting her lips cover Aj's. Eve moved her hands to Aj shoulders, as her lips matched AJ rhythm.

* * *

Me and My Mom Conversation

Me: Mom, Mom, Mommy Mommmyyyyy!?

Mom: Honey what you want now?

Me: Mom, am packing my suite case NOW!

Mom: Why? Where you going?

Me: RANDY ORTON JUST GOR DIVORED!, he can be on his way here to pick me up and I need to be ready

MOM: His Divorced? :0

Me: Yeah he notice we are meant to be together, were going to have little vipers!

Mom: (Spanish) Andale si Hija de la chingada, Loca que tengo…

Me: Honey Orton ….OO My… It sounds so good together

Mom: try to explain to your dad that you're leaving with someone who is his same age

Me: Age is just a number! When Randy Orton walks through that door and tells me, were are meant to be together…

Mom: and what are u going to tell me if that happens

Me: what the fuck toke you so long

Mom: *rolls her eyes*

Don't forget to review and answer the question.


End file.
